Sports Day Suprise
by AlternativeAccount942
Summary: We've all done it: made an injury seem worse tan it really is. But it never usually pays off. But one time, on sports day, it does for Megan. Niall/OC One-shot LEMON. RATED M.


"Oww, Shit!" I moaned, clutching my inner thigh, possibly more dramtically than I needed too.

"You'll be fine, Megan" My best friend, Annie, sighed, walking on without me.

"But it hurts!" I protested, attempting to limp after her, definately now putting it on. Not that I cared, it was a kind of habit. A bad one.

"Sure it does," She shook her head, not believing me. I'd always got something hurting, and _no-one_ actually believed me anymore.

"What hurts?" I spun to the voice, that gorgeous irish accent.

"My leg," I blushed, "I hurt it in my last race,"

"Where abouts?" He asked, stepping fowards, closer to me.

"Uhh, here," I touched my thigh, flushing an even deeper red.

"You know..." He paused, as if unsure whether to carry on,"...I have a brilliant cure for that,"

"Really?" I knew I was still red, but this was the guy I'd been crushing on for years. Only Annie knew-I didn't have the confidence to tell him or anyone else-but he was acting totally sure of himself.

"Mmm-hmm," He murmered, "Follow me,"

He grabbed my hand, a notion that instantly made my heart beat twice as fast, and lead me through the crowds of people, most of them in PE kit.

Sports day was never my favourite time of year- I was always forced into at least one race, and although I always did okay in it, I normally hurt myself. It was always really sunny, and although our kits didn't really consist of much, I was always too hot, and always got burnt.

I wasn't sure where Niall was taking me; We were round the back of the school, towards the upper sixth area, where, with year 13 on leave, no-one had been for weeks, but was still left unlocked for the younger sixth-formers.

He pushed open the big double doors to the main corridoor, and pulled me down it with him, grinning the whole way. I briefly wondered how he knew his way around here - year 11 and under were strictly not allowed in - but I soon decided that I didn't care; he'd reached the toilets and was looking back at me for approval. I nodded slightly, eyes wide, and he yanked open the door. I hadn't even had time to acknowlage whether it was the male or female toilets before he had me up against the counter.

"Where did you say it hurt?" He asked, his breath hot on my skin.

"Here," I rubbed my leg, causing my shorts to ride up slightly as I did, although I'd almost forgotten it was hurting in the first place.

"What, here?" His warm hand replaced mine, rubbing my thigh in little cirlcles. I bit my lip, more than a little bit turned on, and his eyes lit up.

"Do you like that?" He asked, grinning. I could only groan in response. He worked his hand up, pausing when he got to the edge of my underwear. I reached up and threaded my hands through his blonde hair, bringing his face down to mine. He kissed me roughly, passionately, deepening the kiss with his tongue, battling with mine.

I tugged on his shirt and he pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss for the shortest amount of time possible. His chest was perfect, sculpted but not too much. I ran my hands from his stomach to his shoulders and back again, causing him to moan into the kiss, sending electric shocks through my body. He kissed down my jaw and my neck, pausing to take my top off before carrying on, moving down the centre of my chest. I shivered, it felt so good, and he slid his arms round my body, reaching for my bra clasp and expertly undoing it. My bra fell to the floor with our shirts and he massaged one of my breasts, while sucking on the other one, using his tongue to lick around the nipple.

I could feel my underwear becoming increasingly wetter, and when Niall reached back up to kiss my lips, I jumped down from the sideboard, running my hands further down his chest and over the buldge at the front of his shorts. He whimpered and looked at me pleadingly, so I slowly tugged down his shorts, teasing him.

"Megan..." he gasped, "Just do it," I giggled slightly, giddy that I was here, with him, doing this. His shorts were now at his ankles, and he kicked them off. I reached back up and rubbed him through his boxers, causing his breathing to quicken considerably. I pulled off his boxers and circled his tip with my thumb before bringing my head down and licking around him.

"Ohhh, shit," He moaned, threading his hands through my wild hair. I took his length in my mouth and started to pump, moving my head, encouaged by his quick breaths turning to gasps and his hold on my hair tightening.

"I'm gonna-" He didn't finish his sentance before he climaxed and I willingly swallowed the white liquid. He bent down and picked me up, God he was strong, and put me back on the side, somehow removing my shorts in the process. He let his fingers walk up my legs and my heart was beating so loudly I swear he could hear it. Eventually he reached beneath my underwear, his gentle movements becoming harder.

"God, Megan, You're so wet," I shuddered with pleasure as he removed my underwear and slid one finger inside of me, adding another, then another. He used his other hand to play with my clit, causing my breath to come in short, sharp pants.

I'd almost peaked when he stopped and stepped fowards, the sudden cold making me whimper.

"Niall," I whispered, "I need you,"

"Are you sure?" His eyes were tinged with concern, but sparkling with lust.

"I've been sure for far too long now," I admitted, and he grinned.

He slowly pushed himself into me, trying not to hurt me. It did hurt, but the pain was overruled by the immense pleasure. He kept a steady pace, right until his movement became unsteady, and I knew he was coming to the finish, as was I. We both climaxed at the same time, shouting eachother's names.

He pulled out of me and reached down to tuck my messed-up hair behind my ear.

"You're amazing," He whispered.

"Not as amazing as you," I whispered back, as we picked up our clothes, slipping them back on and re-connecting our hands.

We went back outside, and it was as if nothing had changed, yet everything had. We found Annie, who aimed her big, questioning eyes at me. I grinned, and she shook her head in wonder.

"How's your leg?" She asked skeptically and I frowned.

"Oh! My leg! Um, it's okay, I guess," I laughed and Niall's laugh matched mine.

She shook her head again, and lead the way to where most of the school was watching the final races.

**Im back! Kind of! I was just really in the mood to write this, even if it did take **_**ages**_** :)**

**I don't know if you should expect anything more from me anytime soon, but if you want a oneshot, just ask! :'D **

**~ Me x**


End file.
